


carol danvers and the defeat of one beefcake asshole

by lavender_tea_writes



Series: manhattan's marvel [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), BAMF Carol Danvers, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Bar, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Meet-Cute, drinking in a bar written by someone who has never drank or been in a bar, mentions of the sexualization of lesbians by a straight man, the only remotely canon things about this are the fact that val is bi and she and carol are badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_tea_writes/pseuds/lavender_tea_writes
Summary: Carol Danvers really hates it when people act like assholes, but she's used to dealing with them. This time, she doesn't have to do it alone.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov
Series: manhattan's marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	carol danvers and the defeat of one beefcake asshole

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, enjoy some valcarol content that isn't smut and that is badass.
> 
> thank you to cassie (censored) and jos (jos_lynn) for betaing!

It starts, as most horribly wonderful things do, in a bar. It starts with Carol tapping twice on the bar and Rhodes offering her a small nod in understanding. It starts with a beefcake who also happens to be an asshole, and who obviously doesn’t understand what the fuck a gay bar is. 

“Come here often, beautiful?” Beefcake Asshole asks, and Carol gives him a sideways glance. 

“I do, but I wouldn’t say the same about you.”

“What makes you think that?”

Carol’s eyes trail up and down his frame, taking in his frayed jeans and well-worn flannel, which mirror the outfit she wears. She meets his eyes with a judgemental stare, “Just something about you.” She turns back to Rhodey and nods in silent thanks as he places a glass of her usual whiskey on the polished wood.

“Anything in particular?”

“The fact that you’re here,” She takes a sip of her drink, “Even though all the regulars would know it’s ladies night.”

“Oh I know,” He says, “jus’ means there’re more options.”

“Not at a gay bar, it doesn’t.” Carol brushes past the stranger.

“All the better. I like girls who are… open minded to whatever opportunities might arise.” He says over his shoulder. This stops Carol in her tracks. She was used to straight men coming in, but usually, they didn’t cause too much of a ruckus. She had heard of girls being harassed, but very rarely did it happen while she was actually there. And never had it happened to her, not here. 

She turns around to face him again, “I highly suggest you get the hell out of here before I have you removed.”

"Little girl like you-”

“Get. Out.” Carol’s jaw is clenched and she stomps away, eyes blazing as she wanders through the crowd. She makes her way to where Natasha sits at their favorite corner booth. 

“What’s his issue?” Natasha asks as Carol takes her seat across the booth.

“Just your average straight guy who thinks ladies night is made for him to prey on some lesbians,” Carol replies. Natasha just hums and drags a finger around the rim of her vodka glass in lieu of a response. “I told him to leave, but I’m not sure if he’ll listen.” Carol continues, “But, don’t worry about that, how was your date?”

“It wasn’t bad,” Natasha says, her eyes trained on her glass.

Carol feigns shock, “Not bad? My my my, Romanov, when’s the wedding?” Natasha’s lips tilt to one side pulled tightly together, a clear sign of elation to someone who knows the redhead well. “Oh my god, you really like him,” Carol’s shock is real this time. Natasha tends to be rather picky about who she dates, and even pickier about who she likes.

“He was actually quite sweet. Got very flustered when he offered to pay the bill but settled for splitting it. Tripped while trying to open a door for me. So no, it wasn’t bad. He was… cute.” Carol listens to Natasha relay the events of her date until both of their glasses are empty and they‘re both slightly tipsy. 

“I’m going to get another drink,” Carol says, “You want another?”

Natasha nods, “A beer, please. Don’t wanna get too tipsy.” Carol grabs both of their glasses and makes her way over to the bar. 

“Refresh?” Rhodey asks, grabbing the glasses Carol set down between them.

“No, we’re winding down. Beers, please? The usual?”

“Well, well, well, look who’s back?” A voice comes from behind her. Carol’s jaw tenses.

“Didn’t I tell you once to leave? Maybe you didn’t hear me, it’s a little loud in here. Get out of my bar.”

“Your bar, eh missy? What makes you think it’s yours?”

Carol fumed, “What makes me think I own it? I don’t know, maybe the lease in my name, or the fact that I own the trademark on the name? Or that I spent almost all of my savings in it when I was 26, how about that?” The man’s face reddens.

“You think you can talk to me like that?” He grumbles, his anger apparent. Carol balls her fists up and prepares to knock his lights out she needs to, but before she can get the chance, someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to address whoever dared to interrupt them, and is greeted with a solid punch to the face. He doubles over and almost falls to the ground in shock.

Carol looks over the asshole’s shoulder to see a shorter girl smirking down at the man she had just punched. And she’s hot, and not just because she just totally took a guy that was almost twice her size. Carol could drool over her. Her dark hair is elaborately braided back into a ponytail, and her makeup is bold and geometric across her face. She wears a leather jacket draped across her shoulders over a black outfit that leaves very little up to Carol’s imagination. The sight of this woman almost makes her believe in love at first sight. Almost. 

The mystery woman shifts her eyes up to look at Carol, “This guy bothering you?” Oh god, she has an accent. Carol is over, she’s done for.

“Yes, he was. I could’ve taken care of it, but I always appreciate some help from a cute girl,”  
Carol smiles at her, “wanna help get him outside?”

“I would be honored,” She says as she grabs the man’s arm, “I’m Val, by the way.” 

Carol takes his remaining open arm, pulling it away from where he clutches a bleeding nose, “Carol,” She replies, “It’s good to meet you.”

He hardly puts up a fight as they drag him outside and give him a not-so-gentle shove onto the concrete outside the bar. He knows he’s been defeated. Carol just hopes he’s learned his lesson. 

“Don’t come back!” She says pleasantly, and shuts the door hard. Then, she turns to Val, “How would you like a free drink, courtesy of the owner?”

“I would love it.”

Carol leads Val back to the bar, and slips behind it, “Take 5, Rhodes, I got it. Things are winding down, we aren’t too busy.”

“Thanks, Danvers, I need it,” Rhodes says and he wipes his hands with a towel and sets it behind the bar. He heads towards the breakroom with a smile cast down towards his phone that tells her he must be texting his boyfriend.

Carol turns back to Val on the other side of the bar, “What’s your poison?” she asks.

“Rum and Coke, please,” Val replies, leaning forward to rest her elbow on the bar and resting her chin on a balled fist, “So you own this joint?”

“Yep. I haven’t seen you around before, is this your first time here?”

“Yes. I’ve considered coming in on pub crawls before but always ended up being… otherwise engaged before I made it in.”

Carol tries to appear unaffected by the implications of what Val has just said. She keeps her eyes trained on the glass she pours the other woman’s drink into, “Alone this time, then?”

“I decided I should finally check it out, and most of my friends are either depressingly straight or self-proclaimed ‘too old’ to go to a gay bar.” Val sighs, “Boring, the whole lot of them. What about you, I’m not taking you from anything am I? I saw you with a dashing redhead earlier, I don’t want to snatch you away from anything.”

Carol laughs, “No! No, Natasha is just a friend,” Carol glances over to their corner booth only to find it empty, “Plus, she seems to have taken the hint that I’m busy now.” 

Val glances behind her to see the Natasha-less booth for herself, “Well lucky me, then. I get you all to myself.”

“Yeah, lucky you,” Carol says, and looks into Val’s eyes for a prolonged moment. She clears her throat to break the silence and continues, “So, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a head investigator at Asgard Investigations. I run it with a friend.”

“A private eye, huh? Worked security before?” Val just nods, “Sure helped tonight.”

“What about you?” Val asks, “Do you have a history in security, or have you just gotten used to it running a bar?”

“I was in the Air Force,” Carol explains, “So was Rhodes, the bartender from earlier. We don’t have a security team because we’ve never really needed one, we don’t tend to have issues like we did tonight, it was an anomaly.”

“Well I hope you won’t be needing my help again anytime soon,” Val says, “Though maybe I’ll come in again, just in case you find yourself in need of any… assistance.”

Carol tries to hide the shivers that run down her spine at Val’s tone and her implications. “I would like that,” Carol’s smile reaches her eyes, “You know, just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is going to be a series!! if you enjoyed go ahead and subscribe to the SERIES (not the work, the work will remain one chapter) for more. also, it would be cool if you commented and left kudos and stuff, because that is quite motivating :)


End file.
